dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Pendulum Room Peril
the Pendulum Room is the 13th Episode of the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta Saga Summary After half a year of overcoming emotional and physical hardship, Gohan is finally being trained by Piccolo who urges Gohan to train seriously and surpass even him as there is only six more months until the arrival of the Saiyans. Curious by his absents Gohan asks Piccolo were Raditz was as he reveals what happened months ago. Piccolo understood and admits there were times he was falling Gohan to make sure he on the right track. He also understands that Raditz must of been doing the same thing. Gohan still wonders were his uncle is as Piccolo is curious too saying that Raditz said he would be here by now. As it turns out Raditz was still trying to lock onto Gohan and Piccolo's energy from far away again cursing his luck on Earth being one of the main reason's. He is then attacked by a T-Rex but of couse, Raditz easily takes it down as he then starts again to find Gohan and Piccolo slightly sensing there energy alittle now. Meanwhile, up at The Lookout, Gine returns from another World tour only seeing Krillin, Tien Shinhan and the others are growing impatient with Kami, asking them whats up Tien tells her that Kami after two months, has still not given any lessons to his pupils. Making Gine question this too remembering it was two months since her last Leason as well. However, Mr. Popo arrives and tells everyone but Gine to fallow him to a mental combat simulation, using an old and mysterious mechanism inside the palace: the Pendulum Room. Yajirobe then fakes a stomach ache to get out of it while Gine then decides to go ask Kami whats deal with no training. There, he transports Krillin,Yamcha,Tien and Chiaotzu to one hundred years in the past in the middle of a long-since ruined Saiyan city. Tien Shinhan and the others are attacked by two ferocious Saiyan warriors going by the names Shorty and Scarface. Chiaotzu is the first to fall when Scarface takes him by surprise by breaking through a wall, grabs him by the head and proceeds to crush his skull. An enraged Tien attacks the Saiyan duo with Yamcha and Krillin backing him up, they land a significant attack and believe them to be defeated but they are revealed to be unharmed. Krillin is the next to fall having been pulled through the floor where he is beaten and killed. Tien and Yamcha attack the two Saiyans together but are ultimately killed as well. Returning to the present, it is revealed that it was all merely a dream. Kami tells the team that their opponents were only half as strong as genuine Saiyans. Rather than being frightened off by this revelation, the prospects of facing such incredible warriors renews the convictions of our heroes to fight. Privately Gine then looking curious asked if Kami thinks they have a chance, Kami admits he is worried until he then senses something else shocked he then admits something else is coming to earth two days before the other Saiyans. Gine looks shocked at this and wonders who it is. Kami then explains that this is also a Saiyan but this one also seems different and has a different goal confusing Gine. at the same time In Space Bardock is still training as the ship AI then tells him he will arrives in less than half a year to Bardock's happy. Being by himself is boring as he still travels to earth Major Event * Piccolo begins training Gohan. * Raditz again try's to find out were Piccolo and Gohan to train with them * Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu are transported to an alien city where they battle two Saiyans. * Kami tells Gine he sensed another Saiyan Bardock coming two days before the other two to Gine Battles * Gohan vs. Piccolo * Raditz vs a T-Rex * Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu vs. Shorty and Scarface Appearances * Gohan * Piccolo * Raditz * Goku * Gine * Yajirobe * Yamcha * Krillin * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Kami * Mr. Popo * Shorty * Scarface * Nappa * Vegeta * Bardock Changes in the Timeline * Gohan while training with Piccolo wonders were Raditz is. It Turns out Raditz can't sense from far away distances yet. Having just learned this and ended in Jingle Village he then now looks to get to were Gohan and Piccolo. * Kami tells Gine that other Saiyan is heading to earth.